Undead Love
by bloodrosered
Summary: Cartman is convinced there is a vampire buried in South Park and convinces Kyle, Stan, Kenny and Butters to dig it up. However, the vampire is awakened and when she sees Butters, she thinks he is her love from the past! M for vampire violence and language
1. Chapter 1

SOUTH PARK

_Disclaimer: all characters and events in this novel…even those based on real people…are entirely fictional. The following novel contains coarse language and due to its content it should not be read by anyone_

Undead Love

"If the people we love are stolen from us, the way to have them live on is to never stop loving them. Buildings burn, people die, but real love is forever." –The Crow

ONE

It was an ordinary day at South Park Elementary School…an ordinary day for everyone except for Butters Stotch. He was very depressed. He sighed as he got off the bus, the kids laughing at him and pelting him with paper wads, calling him a 'pussy' and a 'loser' and he started to walk home. The kids at school were really mean to him today: on the playground, Cartman pushed him off the swing and he fell into a mud puddle, getting his clothes all dirty and to make matters worse, his pants got caught on the swing and they ripped, revealing his underpants. All the kids laughed at him, singing 'I see London. I see France. I see Butters' underpants!' The kids even teased him in class, but he was grateful that Mr. Garrison yelled at them to shut up and pay attention.

Still, the day was about to get worse. The minute he walked through the door of his house, his parents would scream at him for getting his clothes dirty and ground him. Thankfully, they were not home yet and he placed his filthy clothes in the washing machine in hopes his parents wouldn't find out what happened. Once they were finished, he tossed them into the dryer and threw out his ripped pants. He changed into clean clothes and sat in his room, depressed. Butters had some friends like Kyle, Stan and Kenny, but they would often turn their backs on him, calling him a pussy or a Melvin.

Whenever he was depressed, he would do something that always cheered him up. Coloring, being Professor Chaos, playing with Legos, or reading a good comic book. However, ever since the incident where he got a ninja star in his eye, he decided it was time to abandon Professor Chaos. He tried doing other activities that he liked, but they still didn't cheer him up. His parents would be home soon. He decided that if he did his homework first, he could have the rest of the day free to watch his favorite show, The Terrence and Philip Show. Once his homework was done, he sat down to watch The Terrence and Philip Show. They always cheered him up with their fart jokes. As soon as it came on, he laughed and laughed. It made him feel much better.

Soon, his parents came home from work. His mom, Linda, had her hands full of groceries.

"Hello, Butters," she said. "How was your day at school?"

"OK, I guess," he replied.

"Butters, will you please help me with the groceries?"

"Sure, Mom."

He turned off the TV and helped his mom put away the groceries. He made sure everything was put away on the exact shelf that was labeled. Soon, Mrs. Stotch made dinner and they ate quietly. No talking at the table. That was the rule. Soon, Butters went to bed after loading the dishwasher. He laid down and was about to go to sleep…

"BUTTERS!" the booming voice of his father said.

Butters, frightened, got out of bed right away and went downstairs. He went into the kitchen to find his angry father, standing next to the pantry.

"You see this, Butters? It's a glass of milk I poured for myself," he said, pointing to the glass of milk. "And you see this? This is Hamburger Helper." He held up the box of Hamburger Helper. Butter stared, not speaking. "Would you mind telling me why there is Hamburger Helper is doing in this glass of milk?"  
Butters said nothing, still scared.

"WHY IS HAMBURGER HELPER IN A GLASS OF MILK, BUTTERS?!" he screamed.

"I…I don't know, sir," he dithered, frightened.

"I'll tell you why," he said. "Our pantry is always kept organized alphabetically. But somebody put the Hamburger Helper where the Nestle Quik is supposed to go."

"I'm sorry, Dad," he said. "It's just that I've been preoccupied lately…"

"What keeps a family together, Butters?"

Butters sighed. "A-a well-organized pantry."

"That's right. If you keep putting food under the wrong letter," To Butters' horror, he watched as his Dad pulled out all the food that was neatly stacked in the pantry onto the floor. "It all goes wrong!"

He grabbed Butters by the arm to pull him towards the mess. Then, he began beating him with the Hamburger Helper box over the head. Butters threw his arms over his head to protect himself, sobbing and screaming at each blow. While Mr. Stotch was beating him, the box broke and powdery bits of Hamburger Helper snowed on him, getting everywhere. He threw the box at Butters, who was shaking uncontrollably.

"Now, you will reorganize this entire pantry and you will do it right." Butters continued to sob. "DO IT RIGHT NOW OR YOU'RE GOING TO BE GROUNDED!"

Butters sighed, wiping the tears from his eyes; he knew to never cry in front of his father. He said that a crying boy was a sissy.

"Yes, sir."

Once his father was gone, he cleaned up the mess, covered in Hamburger Helper.

"Geez, nobody likes me," he said to himself. "Nobody cares about me. I try to help and all I ever do is get hollered at. It's not fair! I wish I had a friend who cared about me."

After he finished cleaning up the mess, organizing the pantry, he jumped into the shower to clean off the Hamburger Helper that was all over him. He sobbed quietly as he went to sleep, trying to dream the day away.

XXXXX

Halloween was today at South Park. There was going to be a huge Halloween street party on Main Street. Butters went to school, dressed as Professor Chaos for Halloween. Maybe Kyle or Stan would invite him to go trick-or-treating with them. He saw Stan and Kyle dressed in costumes (Stan as Han Solo and Kyle as Luke Skywalker).

"Hey, fellas," said Butters.

"Hey Butters," they said. "Nice costume."

"Thanks. You got nice costumes too."

"Thanks."

XXXXX

In class, Mr. Garrison assigned everyone to write a report on a famous person from South Park.

"OK, children," said Mr. Garrison. "Now, who would like to go first?" Nobody answered. "Come on, children, someone has got to go."

"Oh," said Cartman in a high pitched voice. "How 'bout Stan or Kyle?"

"Eric, how about you go first?" said Mr. Garrison.

"Aww," he sighed.

"What's the matter, Eric? Did you come unprepared again?"

"I came prepared!" he said. He walked up to the classroom and read from a crumpled piece of paper that he pulled from his pocket. "My report is on Lena Lenore." He cleared his throat. "Lena Lenore is known to be the Vampire of South Park."

"Eric, if you're going to waste time making up stories about fictional people, then I'm giving you an F," said Mr. Garrison.

"No! I'm telling you! She's real. I looked it up! Really!"

Mr. Garrison sighed with exasperation. Well, at least he put _some_ effort into it. "Go on."

"Lena Lenore is mostly a legend while others claimed that she was real. Lena was an 8-year-old girl from a rich family who travelled to the West Coast in the late 1800s during the California Gold Rush, when pioneers travelled from the East to the West. Her family settled in South Park. According to some, Lena was arranged to marry the son of a rich family, Leopold Scott, who was also 8-years-old. Even though the two were only children, they were indeed in love. However, before the engagement could be finalized, Leopold died. Lena was so heartbroken when he died that she refused to eat or sleep. A week after Leopold died, she died as well. Soon after Lena died, strange things happened in South Park: livestock died, apparently their blood drained. Soon, there were people found dead, also had their blood drained. There were rumors from witnesses that they had seen a girl that looked just like Lena Lenore feeding on the blood of pigs of a local farmer. When Lena's grave was investigated, they found that it had been disturbed and her body was missing. Her body was never found. After many years of attacks, people left South Park to get away from Lena the Vampire. Legend says that she returned to her grave after the pioneers of South Park left. Now, legend says that she comes out every Halloween to feed on the blood of the Jews!"

"SHUT UP, FAT ASS!" yelled Kyle, angrily.

"AY! DON'T CALL ME FAT, YOU FUCKING JEW!" retorted Cartman.

"Eric, don't say the F-word!" Mr. Garrison yelled. "By the way, that was the worst report I've ever heard. You get an F."

"Goddammit!" Cartman walked back to his desk, angry.

All the kids laughed at him as he went to sit down.

"What a dumb ass!" someone said.

"Gaddamn Mr. Garrison," Cartman muttered. "He is such an asshole! Well, I'll prove to him and everybody that Lena Lenore IS real. And they'll be so sorry!"

XXXXX

Cartman sat with Kyle, Stan and Kenny at lunch.

"I can't believe nobody believes there is a vampire buried here," he said.

"Cartman, you are such a dumb ass," said Kyle. "There are no such things as vampires!"

"No, it's true! I saw it on the Internet."

"You know, not everything on the Internet is true, Cartman," said Stan.

"I'm not lying. I looked up the _Legend of Lena Lenore_ and it tells you where she is buried: Mount Peaceful Cemetary."

"Cartman, the _Legend of Lena Lenore_ is only a stupid scary story. She doesn't exist!" Kyle said.

Soon, Butters approached them.

"Hey, fellas," he said. "What are you talking about?"

"Cartman thinks that Lena Lenore exists," said Kyle. "But it's just a scary story."

"Oh," said Butters.

"If you guys don't believe me, we'll go to the cemetery tonight and I'll prove to you that she exists."

"Wait, you're not going trick-or-treating?" said Stan.

"No. I'm going to prove to you all that Lena the Vampire exists. We'll go to the cemetery, dig her up and take a picture. Then, I'll bring it to class tomorrow and prove Mr. Garrison and everybody that she exists."

"I'd like to see a vampire," said Butters.

"Good, then you can dig her up."

Butters looked scared. "I'm not sure I want to do that. Isn't it bad luck?"

"No, Butters. We're just going to dig her up and take a picture and bury her again."

"But if Lena the Vampire is dug up, won't she come up and suck our blood?"

"Maybe, that's why we've got to go prepared. Stan, you bring crucifixes. Kenny, you bring holy water. Kyle, bring garlic. Lots of it, Lord knows, it may go after you first since it likes Jewish blood."

"SHUT UP!" Kyle said.

"Butters, bring shovels. We're going vampire hunting."


	2. Chapter 2

Two

It was already dark on Halloween. The five kids had brought all the equipment they needed to catch a vampire. They all carried shovels, armed with garlic and holy water. Cartman made wooden stakes with crucifixes on them.

"I can't believe we're skipping trick-or-treating," said Kyle, angrily. "I'm not going to get any candy this year because we're going on some stupid wild-goose chase legend hunt."

"Kyle, stop being an asshole!" yelled Cartman. "We're going to prove to Mr. Garrison that Lena Lenore is a real vampire."

They walked towards the dark graveyard. Butters was scared; he dragged the shovel.

"I dunno, fellas," said Butters. "This place is kind of scary."

"Butters, this is no time to be a pussy! We have to find Lena Lenore's grave and dig it up. I mean think about it: if we find a real vampire buried here, we could be rich…get on the news and become famous and stuff." Cartman began looking at each headstone. "I know it's somewhere around here." He pointed to a grassy spot where a tombstone was falling apart and its lettering fading slightly. "There it is!" They approached the grave and looked at it.

_Here lies Lena Lenore_

_January 15__th__ 1880-October 31__st__ 1888_

_Rest in Peace_

"You're shitting me, aren't you?" said Stan.

"Nope, this is it," said Cartman. "Lena Lenore, the Vampire of South Park. OK, before we start digging, take a bulb of garlic, some holy water, and a stake."

"Cartman, why do these stakes have crucifixes on them?" asked Stan.

"Because they're more effective killing vampires."

"Cartman, you didn't give me a stake," said Kyle.

"That's because you don't get one. You're a Jew. So, I think you should load your pockets up with garlic. If it does wake up, someone is going to be sacrificed and if anyone is going to be sacrificed, it should be you, Kyle, since it likes Jewish blood."

"SHUT UP, FAT ASS! THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"AY! DON'T CALL ME FAT, YOU FUCKING JEW RAT!"

"If anyone is going to be sacrificed in this, it should be you, Cartman. I bet it likes fat kids…their blood is much sweeter."

"Not true! It says specifically that Lena Lenore likes Jewish blood. It's tastier."

"It does not! You're just saying that because you hate Jews!"

"Would you stop this fucking arguing?" yelled Stan. "This is so retarded! Let's just dig and get this over with."

"Fine," said Cartman. "If someone should go for the team, then it should be Butters."

Butters looked scared.

"Wh-why me, Eric?"

"Butters, just dig!"

"I don't know, Eric," said Butters. "I don't think we should be digging up someone. Won't we get in some sort of trouble?"

"Butters, stop being such a pussy! And we're not going to get in trouble because we're going to rebury her. Besides, they'll never find out. It's not like there's cops watching the cemetery, making sure nobody violates a grave."

"Mmmph-mmm-mfph?" Kenny mumbled.

"How will we know she's a vampire?" said Cartman. "We have to look at her teeth." Cartman pulled out a book called _A Vampire Survival Guide_. "According to this, a vampire should have either fangs on the canine teeth or if they are retractable, they should be embedded in the upper gum line. Now, start digging."

Stan, Kyle, Butters and Kenny started digging the grave. Kyle was mumbling on and on about how stupid this was. Cartman was reading the book on vampires. Soon, Butters shovel hit something.

"I think I got something!" said Butters.

"Mmmph-mph-mmm!" Kenny said, muffled from his parka.

"OK," said Cartman. "Now let's open it up." He handed Butters a crowbar and with all the strength he had, struggling, he pried it open. There was a stench of old dried blood and they all groaned with disgust when they smelled it.

"Aw sick!" said Stan.

"No way!" said Kyle.

They stared at the corpse: her body was incorruptible, but there was some mummification in parts of her. Golden curls hung about her shoulders. Her eyes were closed, her hands folded across her chest. Her lips were pale and her cheeks were made up with rosy blush. She was dressed in a black velvet dress with a high collar. On her neck were two punctures.

"I _told _you!" Cartman said. "Now do you believe me?"

"This still doesn't prove she's a vampire," Kyle said.

"Well, that's because we haven't looked at her teeth yet, dumb ass." He turned to Butters. "Butters, lift up her lip."

"Actually, I don't want to touch that. It's gross," Butters moaned.

"Butters, this is no time to be a pussy! Just do it, goddammit!"

"But, what if she bites me?"

"Then, spray her eyes out with holy water and stab her in the heart with your stake, you stupid asshole! Now just show me the teeth so we can get out of here!"

Butters' hand trembled as he reached out towards her lips.

"RAWR!" Something grabbed him from behind. Butters screamed. Cartman was laughing his ass off. He had scared him, of course.

"Ha ha! You were so scared, Butters! You almost peed your pants!"

"Goddammit, Cartman!" said Kyle. "Would you knock it off and just take the stupid picture so we can go home and trick-or-treat?"

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry, Kyle," said Cartman, sarcastically. "I didn't realize you were in such a hurry to get on with your busy life. It must suck being Jewish because God forbid you have schedules to follow."  
"SHUT UP!"

Butters reached for Lena's upper lip; her skin was soft, yet ice cold and there was a terrible smell of old blood that made him nauseous. As soon as he lifted up the upper lip, there on the canine teeth of Lena Lenore was a pair of pearly, razor-sharp fangs. They stared with disbelief. So it was true! Lena Lenore was a vampire!

"This is unbelievable!" said Kyle.

"So, I guess I was right, wasn't I, Kyle?" bragged Cartman.

Kyle didn't want to admit it at all, knowing what an asshole Cartman was when he gloated about being right.

"Just take the stupid picture and let's go!" he said, through his gritted teeth.

Cartman took the picture.  
Startled by the flash, Butters hands slipped and he cut his finger on Lena's fang.

"OW!" yelled Butters. "I cut my finger."

"Oh shit!" yelled Stan. "Let's get out of here before she wakes up."

"Relax, Stan," said Cartman. "She won't wake up. It only wakes up if a single drop of blood gets in the mouth."

However, it was ironic as what Cartman had said because the minute Butters had cut his finger on Lena's fang, a single drop of blood had escaped from the slice and had already went into Lena's mouth. It woke up all the tissues in her body and her ceased heart was beating.

Kenny suddenly saw Lena's green eyes opening slowly and was shaking, pointing.

"MMMPH! MMMPH!"

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you, Kenny?" said Cartman.

Kenny pointed at Lena's corpse and they turned around to see that Lena was opening her eyes, blinking. They screamed and started running, leaving Butters behind in the hole.

"Fellas, don't leave me here! Come back!" Butters screamed.

Lena sat up, blinking and looked at Butters. Her gold green eyes were blurred from being asleep for so long. He looked so familiar to her…could it be?

"Leopold?" she spoke.

Butters screamed loudly. "You guys! Come back! Come back!"

"Dammit!" yelled Kyle. "We forgot Butters! We have to go get him!"

"Screw Butters," said Cartman. "We got to get out of here before that thing sucks our blood."

"No! We're not leaving him behind, you asshole! This was _your_ idea so _you_ are going to get him out."

"Goddammit!"

"Leopold?" she said. Her vision was not so good, but she was sure it was him. A blonde tuff of hair on his head, eight-years-old, and his voice sounded just like her Leopold. "Leopold, is that you?"

"Guys, get me out of here!" Butters screamed. "It knows my name!"

"We're coming, Butters!" yelled Stan.

The four of them reached the hole and grabbed Butters by the hand and pulled him out of the grave. The vampire was really hungry after being asleep for so long; the smell of fresh blood lingered in the air. Her vision was not so good, but she grabbed something whatever she could see best…some kid in an orange jacket and she pulled him down…

Before Kenny could run, it grabbed him and soon there were terrified screams coming from the grave and the sounds of blood gushing.

"Oh my God! She killed Kenny!" screamed Stan.

"You bastard!" Kyle screamed.

A hand came out of the hole and soon, they saw Lena Lenore pulling herself out of the grave. Her face looked much better than before; blood was smeared on her mouth.

"Leopold, come back!" she called. "Don't leave me!"

"RUN!"

The boys ran out of the graveyard. Soon as they were at their street, they were panting and their hearts were pounding hard.

"We're in deep shit," said Stan.

"See, Cartman," Kyle said. "I told you this was a bad idea and now we got a vampire running on the loose. Who knows what she's going to do?"

"Well, we proved that she exists," said Cartman. "And once I show this photo in class tomorrow, Mr. Garrison is going to be so sorry that he failed me."

"Goddammit, Cartman, you are so selfish!" yelled Kyle. "Is there never a time when you don't think about yourself and the situation we're in?"

"You're just jealous because I found the vampire first and you didn't, Kyle!"

"Would you guys shut up?" said Stan. "We have to think about what we're going to do!"

"Dude," said Cartman. "We'll kill it in the morning. Vampires don't come out during the day."

"How do we kill it?" asked Butters.

"We drive a stake through its heart," said Cartman. "It says so here in the book."

"Fine," said Kyle. "But _you_ are going to kill it, Cartman, since you got us into this mess."

XXXXX

Lena licked up the remaining blood on her lips. It had been so long since she last fed. The kid on the orange jacket lay there in a crumpled, bloody pile. She climbed out of the grave with all the strength she had. She saw memories from the first drop of blood and kept it locked into her head. She saw a street sign, a house, the windows and doors on it, the trees around it. It had to be where her dear Leopold lived. She would find him as she promised long ago: as soon as she was transformed, she vowed to use the powers of darkness.

XXXXX

Soon, the boys all went home. Butters ran all the way home. He was already scared out of his mind. Since the vampire knew his name, it was possible that it knew where he lived since his blood was already flowing in its veins. As soon as he was inside his house, he ran up the stairs and shut himself up in his room, locking the door and windows and pulling the curtains over his window. He didn't want the vampire to find him. He pulled the covers over his bed, tightly gripping the crucifix stake. Tomorrow, he would arm himself with holy water and a garlic necklace.

"Butters!" said his father, knocking on the door. "Why is this door locked?"

"Don't come in here, Dad!" he said. "I don't want it to find me!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"A vampire's after me! It knows where I live!"

"Dammit, Butters! Open the door!"

Butters got out of bed and unlocked the door and he and his mom saw a very frightened Butters.

"Butters, what's wrong?" asked his mom. "You look terrified. Did you have a nightmare?"  
"No, Mom. A vampire is after me. It knows where I live!"

"Butters, there's no such thing as vampires," said his dad.

"No, I saw it tonight. It had fangs and everything…and it knows my name."

"Butters, stop making crap up and go to sleep!"

"Stephen, can't you see that he's scared to death?" said his mom. "Butters, did your friends tell you a scary story tonight? You know you can't listen to scary stories before bedtime."

"No, Mom. I'm telling you that I saw it."

Mrs. Stotch decided to play along. "Alright, Butters. The vampire won't get you. You're perfectly safe. And if it does come, we'll scare it away."

Butters felt better slightly.

"How about some warm milk before you go to bed?" she asked.

"Um…OK, Mom."

Mrs. Stotch went downstairs with Butters, who was trembling head to foot. Soon, he saw something in the window. A pale face with twin emerald eyes looking at him. He screamed and grabbed his mother's legs.

"What is it, Butters?"

"There, in the window!"

Mrs. Stotch looked in the direction he was pointing and didn't see anything.

"Butters, I don't see anything there," she said. "Come on, Butters. Let's have a glass of milk."

Mrs. Stotch gave Butters a glass of warm milk and he sat in the kitchen and drank it quietly, shaking. He saw her face again in the window and screamed, spilling the milk and diving under the table.

"Butters, what is wrong with you?"

"The vampire! It's looking at me through the window! I'm telling you it knows where I live!"

Mrs. Stotch looked towards the window and saw nothing.

"Butters, I don't know what you're talking about, but I honestly don't see anything. "Are you sure nobody told you a scary story tonight? Did Eric Cartman scare you while you were trick-or-treating?"

"Um…no. But, Eric did scare me though."  
"Oh, dear. I'll have a word with his mother then. Come on, dear. Let's get you up to bed."

Butters was reluctant at first, but he agreed. His mom tucked him in and gave him a kiss goodnight. After closing the door, Butters didn't go to sleep. He was sure the vampire was trying to look through his window. He had to remember: don't let it in or else it will come and go as it pleased, feeding on him. But, why did it call for him? Why?

(don't leave me Leopold come back)

Her silver soprano voice echoed through the darkness in Butters' mind. He didn't get a wink of sleep that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Three

Butters was very tired when he got up for school the next day. He began stuffing garlic into his pockets and backpack frantically.

"Butters," said his mom. "Why are you stuffing your backpack with garlic?"

"Um…show and tell," he lied.

"Oh, alright. But don't take too many. I need it to make meatballs tonight."

As soon as he left the house, he ran to the local church and scooped holy water into a water bottle.

"That's right," said Butters. "No vampire is going to drink _my_ blood."

He frantically grabbed some rosaries on the way out, shoving them onto his neck. Now, he needed stakes just in case his first one that he had was a bad shot. He ran to the hardware store and found some wooden tent stakes, paying for them with some of his allowance that he carefully saved up and shoving them into his backpack.

XXXXX

Butters sat down at his desk, trembling, his eyes wide and had bags under them. He could barely stay awake.

"Phew, Butters!" said Clyde. "You stink!"

Cartman laughed.

"Dude, did you have pizza for breakfast?" asked Stan. "You smell like garlic."

"No," said Butters.

"Butters, did you get any sleep last night?" asked Kyle.

He shook his head no.

"OK, children," said Mr. Garrison. "I have an…" he paused and sniffed the air. "What the hell is that smell?"

"Butters stinks!" yelled Cartman and then laughed.

"Eric, don't tease people!" he scolded. "Anyway, I have an announcement to make: we have a new student today. I want everyone to be nice to her."

Soon, a curly haired blonde with pale skin and gold green eyes walked in. Soon, Cartman, Kyle, Stan and Butters looked very scared. The vampire had shown up at school…in the middle of the day!

"Now, what's your name again?"

"Lena," the girl replied. Her voice was like a sweet, silver bell.

"Oh, shit!" Stan gasped.

"Stanley, don't curse!" Mr. Garrison scolded. "It's nice to meet you, Lena. Why don't you take a seat and we'll start our lesson?"

Lena nodded and sat down next to Butters. He hoped the garlic smell would bother her enough to drive her away. She only sat there, calmly.

"OK, children," said Mr. Garrison. "Let's begin our lesson…"

"Cartman, you stupid asshole!" Kyle whispered. "You said that vampires don't come out during the day!"

However, Cartman looked just as surprised as the four of his loser friends. He had read the book _A Vampire's Survival Guide_ very carefully and he was very sure that it said that vampires only slept during the day.

"No, no! I'm telling you they don't…but this doesn't make any sense," Cartman stammered.

Lena sat next to Butters and kept looking at him with her gold green eyes. She remembered how handsome Leopold and now here he was, at last, after years of sleeping, she woke to find her true love, alive and well. Was there such a thing as destiny? That the powers of time could be altered for a single purpose? Perhaps it could.

Butters was scared out of his mind. The vampire was sitting next to him, staring at him…he knew she wanted to drink his blood.

Lena stared at Butters; her newly ingested blood heated her entire body. The blood from that kid wearing the orange parka was fine, but that blonde haired kid sitting next to her was absolutely divine…sweet and heavenly ambrosia. Though she didn't want to think about that right now: she was remembering memories from the past: her dear Leopold. His silky blonde hair, his blue eyes, his baby face, the way he spoke and laughed and his smile and those dimples in his cheeks. She could smell his blood as well: sweet and intoxicating.

(Leopold)

Butters heard a whisper in his mind. He was looking around to see where the voice was coming from. Lena was staring at him, her green eyes glittering and she was smiling.

(Leopold)

"STOP TALKING TO ME!" he yelled.

"Butters, is there a problem?" asked Mr. Garrison.

"Lena's talking to me," he said.

"I didn't say anything," she said calmly.

"Yes, you did. You kept calling my name…in my mind."

Some kids laughed while others looked at him as if there were lobsters coming out of his ears.

"Don't you know how silly that sounds?" she said.

"I'm not crazy," he said. "She's definitely talking to me."

"Butters, stop interrupting class or you're going to the principal," said Mr. Garrison.

Mr. Garrison returned to the lesson and Butters sat quietly, trying to shut out the tormenting whispers of Lena's silvery voice.

(you cannot run from me Leopold destiny has brought us together)

"STOP IT!" he yelled, splashing Lena's face with holy water. He expected it to burn her, but it merely rolled off her face. She blinked her eyes and wiped her face.

"Dammit, Butters!" yelled Mr. Garrison. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"I'm telling you, Mr. Garrison," said Butters. "She's talking me!"

"So you throw water on her to shut her up?" Mr. Garrison said. "Butters, go to the principal! Plus, no recess for you! Now, apologize to Lena!"

Butters got down from his chair, his head hanging. "I'm sorry for splashing water on you, Lena."

Lena only smiled, her gold green eyes sparkling. She watched as he walked out the door to the principal's office.

XXXXX

Butters went to the principal's office, sitting next to Craig. He was always at the principal's office everyday for getting in trouble for God knows what.

"Well, this is a first," said Craig. "What did you do?"

"I threw water at the new kid," Butters said.

Craig laughed. "Nice. If I could throw water at the new kid, I'd be so happy." He paused a minute. "Dude, you really stink."

"Butters, come in please," said Principal Victoria.

"Yes, ma'am."

Butters went inside and sat down in the little chair. Principal Victoria looked at Butters over her glasses.

"Butters, Mr. Garrison tells me that you were being disruptive in class and you threw water on the new student," she said. "Is that true?"

"Yes, ma'am," he dithered.

"You want to explain why your actions?"

"She was talking to me."

"Well, if someone is talking to you, you should ask them politely."

"She was talking to me…with her mind."

Principal Victoria raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"She kept whispering my name in my head over and over…she just wouldn't stop."

"OK," Principal Victoria gave an uncomfortable look. "I'm going to send you to the counselor, Butters."

XXXXX

"Butters," said Mr. Mackey, the counselor. "Let me tell you something, it's not nice to splash kids with water, mmkay? If they're talking to you and you don't want to talk to them, just tell them you don't want to talk to them, mmkay?"

"But, Mr. Mackey, what if the kid is talking to you with your mind?" asked Butters.

Mr. Mackey raised his eyebrows.

"Butters, let me ask you this, mmkay? How are your sleeping habits?"

"They're fine, I guess. I go to bed every night at 7:00."

"Do you do drugs, Butters? 'Cause let me tell you something, drugs are bad, mmkay?"

"No. I don't do drugs. If I did, my parents would ground me."

"Well that's good, mmkay. So, be nice to kids and don't throw water at them, mmkay?"

"Yes, sir."

XXXXX

Butters day was bad: first, the vampire was tormenting him by whispering to him with her mind, and now everyone thought he was crazy and he was going to miss recess. He walked out of the counselor's office and went to lunch. Mr. Garrison told him that he had to go straight to detention after lunch since he was not allowed to go to recess.

"Leopold!"

"Oh, hamburgers!"

The vampire walked slowly towards Butters, looking calm.

"Stay away from me, vampire! The power of Christ repels you!" He flashed the crucifix at her. He waved his garlic bulbs as well. Lena only smiled at him.

"You're funny," said Lena, laughing.

"Please don't drink my blood!"

"I'm not going to drink your blood," she said. "I just want to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you. You got me in trouble today with Mr. Garrison and thanks to you, I can't go to recess."

The vampire just smiled.

"Do you believe in destiny?" asked Lena.

"Huh?" Butters said.

"Do you believe that the powers of time can be altered for a single purpose? That the luckiest one walks this earth is the one who finds true love?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Butters.

"Leopold, don't pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about. I have slept for so long, hoping that one day I would find you someday. Now, after crossing oceans of time, I have found you at last."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm telling you that I'm not who you think I am."

"I know exactly who you are," she said. "Leopold, don't you remember? We used to play together when we were children. Don't you remember the old oak tree where we had a swing that Father built and we took turns swinging on it? Don't you remember the time we first met and you gave me a frog as a present?"

"Um…no."

Lena's smile dropped.

"But, aren't you Leopold Scott, the boy I was supposed to marry when we grew up?"

"Actually, my last name is Stotch."

"It is?"

"Yes."

The vampire looked sad. "Oh. After years of sleeping, I thought I would find my true love, but it's not you. You look so much like him that I was sure it was you. I guess I was mistaken. I-I'm sorry if I bothered you. I won't bother you anymore."

Bloody tears streamed from her gold green eyes as she walked back towards the woods. Butters felt sorry for her. She was a lost soul just like him: alone and scared.

"Wait!" he said. "Don't go! I'll be your friend."

"You…you will?" she said.

Butters smiled. _She doesn't seem that bad._ He thought. "Sure."

A smile spread across her face. "I'd like that, Leopold."

"You can call me 'Butters'."

"Butters," she repeated. "I like that name."

"Hello, stinky!" said Mike, the leader of the sixth graders. "Did your parents give you a garlic bath?"

The sixth graders laughed. Soon, Lena stepped in front of Butters; her green eyes glittering.

"Leave him alone," she said.

"Oooh! Butters got a girlfriend."

They laughed again.

"You know, I think I know why you're such a bastard," Lena said.

"Excuse me?" Mike said, shocked that someone dared to stand up to him.

"You're just a sad, lonely little boy because your parents are unloving people who only care about their booze and they don't pay any attention to you or give you any love. So, you take out your anger on weaker people because you resent your parents for not loving you. It's sad how you have no love in your life…perhaps that is why you're just jealous that Butters has a girlfriend and you'll never have one because you cannot love."

Everybody in the hall had apparently stopped to listen to what Lena was saying and they were all staring at Mike. Mike stared for a moment and then suddenly, he burst into tears, running down the hall.

"You bitch! I hate you!" he sobbed.

Some of the younger students stared in horror and shock. For many years, they had never seen the sixth grader bully, Mike cry and just now, the new kid had achieved that goal. There was applause all around in the hallway.

"Geez," said Stan. "You're not bad for a vampire."

"Lena Lenore," said Mr. Mackey. "Principal Victoria wants to see you in her office, mmkay?"

"Yes, sir," she replied, calmly.

She went to the principal's office, looking very calm.


	4. Chapter 4

Four

Lena sat in Principal Victoria's office, smiling and looking very calm.

"Lena," said Principal Victoria. "Mike Smith told me that you hurt his feelings by saying that his parents didn't love him. Is this true?"

"Yes."

"Would you care to explain why you did that?"

"Mike was bothering Butters, so I stood up for him."

"Well, Lena, I'm glad you stood up for Butters, but that doesn't mean you can insult people. If someone is bothering you or your friends, please come to me."

"I understand," she said calmly.

"Good. You can go."

Lena walked out.

As soon as she stepped out of the principal's office, she felt hungry. Perhaps she would feed later. Not right now. Though the scent of everyone's blood had tempted her, but she would not do it. As school was over, Lena went into the woods so she could feed. She fed on the blood of a ram. The warm gush of blood was very sweet and satisfying. She was about to walk out of the woods when she saw it: two ropes hanging from a large, old oak tree and the rotting, moss-covered seat that was held up by knots. The swing! The swing her father built so long ago. The swing she and her dear Leopold took turns on. She could hear his laughter in the distance as well as her own. She saw his ghost sitting on the swing, smiling.

(come on Lena give me a push)

Soon, he disappeared like smoke. She went towards the swing. It was now surrounded by brushes. The rope was slimy and frayed. The wooden seat that once depicted her father's beautiful carvings were now gone and it was rotting and moss and lichen had grown on it. If there was one happy memory she wanted to relive, it was all those times on the swing with Leopold. But before she could relive that memory, she would need to clear the spot out. She pulled up the brushes with ease with her new strength and cleared a five foot radius around the swing.

Soon as she was finished, she left the woods, smiling and walked towards Butters' house. Before she could do anything, Mike and his gang of 6th graders were on their bikes.

"Hey, bitch!" he said. "You're gonna pay for what you said today!"

Lena just remained calm, looking at him with her gold green eyes. Soon, one of the sixth graders bike flipped up in the air.

"Jesus!" one of the sixth graders said.

"Dude, let's just go!" said another one of them.

"No!" said Mike. "I'm gonna teach this bitch a lesson." He rode his bike towards her and was about to grab her by the collar, but she ran from him at the speed of light. All the sixth graders gasped in horror.

"What the hell?" Mike said. Lena was smiling. He reached to grab for her again, but she avoided him with her superspeed. "How did you do that?"

"The same way as you," said Lena. "Only I move too fast for you to see."

"Bitch, stop moving! I have to kick your ass!"

He reached to grab for her again, but she ran at the speed of light and this time and she lifted his bike above her head as if it were a toy. Mike screamed and his friends gasped at the sight.

"Put me down! Put me down!" screamed Mike. "I don't like heights!"

"I'll put you down if you leave me and my friends alone," she said.

"FINE! FINE! JUST PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN, BITCH!"

She gently put him down and soon she stared at the 6th graders, her eyes glowed like emeralds. The 6th graders blinked stupidly.

"What were we doing?" said one of the sixth graders.

"You were going home," she said.

"Right," said Mike. "Let's go."

Lena smiled. She had erased their minds…any mortal who found out about the immortals had to have their minds erased. In the old days, if mortals found out, they were killed, but nowadays, it was easier to erase their minds: less messy and missing people reports.

XXXXX

Butters went home and went upstairs to play with his toys. Soon, there was a tap on the window and he went to the window and saw Lena sitting on the window sill. Butters was startled and opened the window.

"Lena," he said. "What are you doing here? How did you get up here?"

"I climbed up here," she said. "I wanted to see you."

"Oh," he said. "Well, I'd invite you in, but I'm not sure if I should."

"You think I will feed on you while you're asleep, am I right?" she said, smiling.

Butters shuddered slightly. She knew what he was thinking.

"Yea…I guess so."

"I assure you that I would never hurt you, Butters. But, if you insist, I won't come in unless you invite me first. That is the rule for every vampire. And we must honor that rule. I shall sit on your window sill."

"Won't you be uncomfortable?"

"Not at all. It's quite comfortable here."

Butters wanted to invite her in, but he knew the risk he would be taking if he did. Her words sounded very sincere, but nobody could trust a vampire. They didn't always keep their promise.

"Alright," he said.

"Anyway, Butters," she said. "I wanted to ask if you'd like to come out and play tonight."

"Tonight? I don't know if I should. I'll get grounded if I'm not in bed by 7:00."

"Relax. Your parents won't know you're gone. I want to show you something."

"I'm not sure."

"Trust me, Butters. You'll like this. I promise you. And I promise you that you'll be safe in your bed."

"Oh. A-alright, I guess. But no funny business."

"I will get you as soon as it is 7:00. It'll be dark by then. You might want to bring a flashlight though and dress warmly. It's going to be cold."

"Alright."

"Butters!" called his father.

"I got to go."

Soon as his father opened the door, she disappeared from the window and was hanging off the window sill.

"Who were you talking to?" asked his father.

"Oh, just a friend on the phone," Butters lied.

"But you don't have a phone."

"Did I say phone? I meant outside."

Mr. Stotch went to the window but nobody was there.

"Where are they?"

"They just left."

"Butters, stop lying. What were you doing?"

"Honestly, Dad, I was talking to someone outside. They left already."

"Butters, it's dinnertime," he said. "And why is the window opened? How many times do I have to tell you to keep the window closed? We're not paying the heating company to heat the entire town. Close it!"

"Yes, sir."

Butters ate his dinner quietly and then went upstairs to brush his teeth; he sang the toothbrush song as he brushed happily and went to the bathroom and placed his suppository medicine for his herniated colon. He felt very embarrassed all the time since it was an intimate secret that nobody knew about, aside from the fact that he had to wear Pull-Ups to school because he couldn't control his sphincter. Soon, he put his pajamas on and climbed into bed at 7:00 sharp. Soon, he saw Lena's face peering in the window, sitting comfortably on the window sill like a happy bird.

"Are you ready to go?" she said.

"I guess so. But how are we going to get down? I'll fall."

"I'll carry you, of course."

"Huh? Are you sure you want to do that? We could get hurt."

"Butters, I assure that as soon as we touch the ground, you will not be hurt."

She pulled Butters' hand up to the window sill.

"Wrap your hands around my shoulders and hold on tight."

Butters looked down at the long drop from his window and trembled slightly, fearing that he would fall. He obeyed and held on as tight as he could and closed his eyes. He felt Lena move, climbing down the wall of the house like a spider and soon, he felt his own two feet touch the ground, safely unharmed.

"Wow!" he said. "You were right."

"I am a girl of my word," she said.

Together they walked into the darkness, Butters turned on his flashlight, shivering as the cold night wind blew through his bathrobe.

"So, where are we going?" he asked.

"A trip to the past," she said. "My past."

She took Butters by the hand; it was cold as the night wind, yet it was smooth like silk and cool like marble. She led him towards the dark woods. Butters turned on his flashlight as they walked down the dark, dirt path. Soon, they stopped. They stopped at a very old swing that had a rotting, moss-covered seat and frayed rope hanging from an oak tree.

"Why's that swing there?" he asked.

"It's where my Leopold and I used to swing when we were children," she said. "I'm surprised it's still here after so long. I wonder if it still holds." She sat on it, remembering his laughter as she pushed him on the swing and his big smile. Her laughter as he pushed her.

(higher Leopold higher!)

"I remember my house used to be somewhere over there," she said, pointing to a thicket in the woods. "Leopold's house was right next-door to mine. Father built a swing in the yard. We would spend all day, swinging on this swing until the sun went down. I remember Father used to yell at me to come inside when it was dark." She caressed the ropes. She touched the faded carvings in the swing. "Butters, would you do me a favor?"

"Sure, anything," he said.

"Would you just pretend you're my Leopold and give me a push on the swing?"

"Sure," he said.

He gave her a push and surprisingly, she felt light as a feather. Lena burst into peals of laughter that sounded like tiny silver bells ringing. For all eternity, she felt nothing but sadness and now for the first time in 126 years, she had never felt so happy in her entire life. The mere memory of Butters pushing her on the swing brought back happy memories.

"Higher, Leopold, higher!" she said, laughing.

He pushed as hard as he could, breathing hard and his heart pounded in his chest. Soon, Lena stopped the swing. She got off and looked at Butters.

"Would you just pretend you're my Leopold and sit on the swing?"

"I dunno if that swing will hold me. It doesn't look safe," he said, nervously.

"You'll be fine, I promise," she said.

Butters reluctantly sat on the rotting seat and held the slimy rope, shivering from the cold. However, it held him up just like she had promised.

"Do you want me to push you?" she asked.

"I guess so, but not too high or too hard."

Lena gave him a push, careful not to push him too hard, knowing that her own strength could hurt him. He swung up and down, the wind blew through his blonde hair and a smile stretched across his face. Butters began to laugh delightfully and she closed her eyes, enjoying that memory of her dear Leopold's laughter.

"Whee!" he said, laughing.

While he swung on the swing, he looked at the night sky and could've sworn that if Lena pushed him any higher, he could touch the moon and the stars.

"Higher, Lena, higher!" he shouted, laughing.

The second that he said that, he sounded just like him! She began to sob; bloody tears ran down her face. Butters stopped the swing and jumped off to run to his sobbing friend.

"Lena, are you OK?" he asked.

"Fine," she said. "It's just...it's hard…all these memories…"

"It'll be alright," said Butters assured her. "Maybe we shouldn't swing anymore."

"No," she said. "It's fine. I'll be fine."

His blood smelled so good…it was so tempting. She wanted to sink her fangs into Butters' cream-colored neck and drink his sweet blood. She couldn't! She couldn't hurt him. He was so much like her dear Leopold and she couldn't imagine hurting Leopold.

"We'd better get you home," said Lena.

He nodded.

Lena took Butters back to his house, scaling the walls to his bedroom window where she set him safely back inside.

"I kind of liked that," said Butters. "Could we do it again?"

"Sure," said Lena.

Butters watched as Lena disappeared into the dark and crawled into his warm bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Butters blinked his eyes as he looked at his alarm clock. He got his tired self out of bed and got dressed to go to school. He still was tired from last night, but he still had fun with Lena.

Butters hopped on the bus, stared out the window; his eyes felt heavy and his brain was telling him to sleep.  
"Hey, kid!" said the bus driver. "Wake up! We're at school!"

"Huh? Oh…" he said, rubbing his eyes.

He went to his classroom, sat down at desk, watching the door, looking for Lena's blonde head. Soon, the bell rang. Lena didn't show. Where was she?

Mr. Garrison began the lesson with his usual writing on the board and teaching about things they would never need in the future. Butters continued to watch the door, hoping she would show up, but she never showed up.

He sighed, disappointed. He could barely keep his eyes open and his brain was shutting down, telling him to sleep….sleep…sleep…

"BUTTERS!"

Butters snapped awake. "Huh?" he said, stupidly.

Some kids sniggered and he was looking at a very angry Mr. Garrison.

"Butters, are you sleeping in class?"

"I wasn't sleeping," he said, turning red. "I was thinking really hard."

"Well, pay attention!"

"Yes, sir," he said.

He tried to stay awake, but his brain kept telling him to sleep. Mr. Garrison's words swam in his head and all he could think about was his soft pillow back at home in his bed; his head felt like a bowling ball, his eyes felt heavier than usual and soon…

"BUTTERS!" Mr. Garrison yelled, making him snap awake. "You're sleeping again!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Garrison," Butters apologized. "I'm just very tired."

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you this, but you're not in kindergarten anymore, Butters. You're in 4th grade. Now, pay attention or I'll send you to the principal!"

Butters nodded, yawning. Perhaps going out at night was not good for him. He needed a goodnight sleep. Yet swinging on that swing was so fun. He wanted to do it again…hear Lena laugh…swing so high until he could touch the sky…

XXXX

At lunch, Butters couldn't help but wonder where Lena was today and why she didn't show.

"Butters, are you OK?" asked Kyle, concerned. "You don't look too good."

"I'm OK," he said, yawning sleepily.

"You don't look like you got much sleep."

Butters yawned, playing with his food…his eyes feeling heavy… Butters was so sleepy that he went face first into his lunch. Cartman laughed.

"Look!" he said. "Butters is asleep! He's such a douche bag!"

Butters began to dream. He walked around the blackness, unable to see anything, frightened.

"Hello?" he said, wringing his hands and looking around, nervously.

Then, he heard Lena's voice in the blackness, somewhere in the distance.

"Leopold!"

Then, the trees appeared in the darkness and the swing appeared. Lena was standing at the swing, smiling happily.

"Come on, Leopold!" called Lena. "Let's play!"

He got on the swing and she began to push him up and down, sailing higher and higher up to the sky, laughing. Soon, he jumped off the swing and found himself in a tiny room that had a small bed in the corner. There was the sound of little girl crying, but nobody was in the room.

Soon, he felt something wet on his hand: a single red dot. Soon, he looked up and saw that the ceiling had a large, wet, scarlet circle that began to get bigger and bigger. A drop landed on his forehead and flowed down to his mouth. It tasted like copper. It smelled like metal. Blood!

Soon, there was a loud creak from the ceiling and blood poured from the ceiling, flooding the room and it got higher and higher.

"NOOOOOO!" he screamed…

Butters woke up; he was soaking wet with milk. Cartman was on the floor laughing his ass off.

"Hey, faggot," said Cartman. "Where's your little bloodsucking girlfriend?"

Butters blushed.

"Dude, shut up!" said Kyle. "Butters isn't even sure that he has a girlfriend."

"They are! I saw them sneaking out last night."

"You…you saw us?" Butters stammered nervously. "Aw, geez! Now, I'm gonna get grounded."

"Don't worry, Butters," Stan assured him. "We're not going to tell anyone. Besides, I sneak out all the time to see Wendy."

"What did you guys do last night anyway?" asked Kyle.

"Nothing, really," Butters said. "We swung on a swing, that's all."

"Well, where is she today?" asked Cartman.

"I don't know."

XXXX

Butters didn't know why Lena was in school today was because the sun was out and there was no way she was going outside. Her skin was so sensitive to sunlight that it easily burned. Once the sun was down, she would come out. She lied asleep in her coffin, six feet beneath the ground. The smell of the earth and rotting pine wood surrounded her, very familiar. She remembered the day they buried her, almost 100 years ago, the silence, the darkness, the smells that surrounded her. She dreamed about Butters.

She could hear his laughing. Too many memories. She remembered a particular party when she and Leopold first met…

Her mother dressed in an elegant gray dress with a bustle in the back. Lena sat in the sitting room in a blue silk dress, sitting stiffly from the corset, holding her favorite doll: porcelain, dressed in a blue silk dress, blonde curls and green eyes. It looked just like her. Father ordered it personally from Paris as a birthday present.

"Come, Lena," said her mother. "Leopold is here to meet you."

She didn't say anything, staring with her green eyes. She followed her mother into the hallway, hiding behind her mother's skirts. She led him into the hall and there were two strangers: they were dressed similar to what all the rich people wore. One was a man and the other was a woman.

"Hello, Mary," said the man. "It's good to see you again." He kissed her hand.

"Pleasure," she said.

"Hello, Hattie," said her mother and they kissed each other on the cheeks. "Good to see you."

"Good to see you," replied the woman.

"And this must be Lena," said the man.

"My, such a pretty girl."

Lena clutched her mother's skirts and hid further behind her mother's bustle.

"Lena, say hello to Mr. and Mrs. Scott," said her mother, pushing her out in front of her.

"Hello," she said, quietly. "I'm pleased to meet you." She curtseyed.

"Hello, Lena," they said.

Soon, a blonde boy came out, holding a box. His baby blue eyes looked scared as she did. He wore black trousers, wool socks, spit shined shoes, a black jacket, a white high collared shirt and a grey vest.

"This is our son, Leopold," said Mr. Scott.

He hid behind his mother's skirt, scared as she was.

"Leopold, say hello Lena," said Mrs. Scott.

"Hello, Lena," he said, quietly.

"Lena, do the same," said her mother.

"Hello, Leopold, I'm pleased to meet you," she said quietly.

"How about Lena plays something on the piano first?" suggested her mother.

"We'd love to hear her play!" said Mrs. Scott delightfully.

"To the parlor, this way."

Lena sat at the piano and she played what her mother had taught her. She played Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata_; her tiny fingers pressed the keys and music filled the parlor. The Scotts applauded after she concluded her piece.

"Now, Leopold, why don't you give Lena her present?"

Leopold approached Lena at the piano and handed her a wooden box that had beautiful rosette in the middle with a tree surrounding it. She opened the box and it played _Für Elise._ She smiled and looked at Leopold, who was smiling shyly, blushing…she looked at the bottom and it said:

_My dearest Lena, with love. Leopold. 1887_.

She hadn't thought about that music box in so long…it was long gone by now.

XXXX

Butters came home, put his clothes in the laundry hamper, had dinner, took a bath, brushed his teeth and put on his pajamas. He turned around, startled to find Lena, sitting comfortably on his window sill.

"Lena!" he said, startled. He opened the window. "What are you doing here?"

"Just visiting," she said.

"How long were you sitting there?"

"I just got here when the sun was setting."

Butters was slightly embarrassed; she probably saw him undressing.

"I didn't look," she replied quietly. "I closed my eyes."

"So, how come you weren't at school today?"

"The sun was out. I couldn't come."

"Oh. Well, would you like today's homework?"  
"That would be fine," she replied. "And would you like to come out and play?"

"Well, I'd like to, but I would like be home early. We have school tomorrow."

"Sure." She took Butters' hand, pulling him up to the window sill; he wrapped his arms around her neck, worried that was going to choke Lena.

"You won't choke me," she said. He knew that she had read his mind again. He had to get used to the fact that his new friend was a mind-reader.

She climbed down the wall and landed on the ground. She led Butters towards the woods. It was still cold like last night. She led him towards the thicket where a small, dilapidated house that was overgrown weeds, bushes and vines all over.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"My house," she said.

They ducked through the vines and entered the dilapidated house; the vines and twigs crunched under their feet. The roof and the walls had collapsed; the wooden floor was rotting and covered with moss and lichen. All the furniture was gone or falling apart. Butters followed her as she went towards what was a room.

She stood in the room, remembering. It was her room. Everything that was once there was gone; she found a loose floorboard where her bed once was and she pulled off the floorboards and found wood box that was carved with flowers, but it was rotting already. She looked at the bottom of the box and it said: _My dearest Lena, with love. Leopold_. A bloody tear fell on the rotting wood.

She leaned against the wall.

"I remember it was Christmas Eve. That's when we first met. I was at my mother's feet and he was at his." She showed him the box. "This was a gift from Leopold," she said.

She opened it and weak music began to play. Beethoven's _Für Elise_ played. "It plays," she said, surprised. "I didn't think it would since it's so old."

She went into another room that contained a piano was already rotting, falling apart, covered in moss, lichen and vines.

"Mother asked me to play the piano and I played _Moonlight Sonata_. Leopold sat on a loveseat, listening. He sat there." She pointed to the spot where the loveseat once sat.

Butters saw something glitter in the moonlight coming from behind the piano; he knelt on the floor and picked it up. It was a Victorian-era black brooch; black vines with tiny diamonds in the leaves circled the golden oval on the outside and inside were golden swirls that looked like hair.

"What's this?" he said.

She gasped. "Where…where did you find that?"

He pointed to where he found it and Lena had tears in her eyes as she looked at the brooch.  
"For many long years, I have been looking for this. I used to wear this all the time when Leopold died. Then, one day, it was gone." She stroked the glass cover.

"OW!" Butters gasped as his finger got caught on the pin tip. Blood escaped and he brought his finger to his mouth.

Lena's eyes widened at the sight of the red liquid and could smell it; it was so enticingly sweet.

"Take care how you cut yourself, Butters," she said. "It's more dangerous than you think." She waited until Butters turned around and she licked the blood drop on the pin. Oh! It was indeed delicious! She could hear his heartbeat and the Y shaped carotid beneath the flesh of his neck.

She watched as Butters' sucked on his bloody finger…she wanted to suck that finger, taste that delicious blood…bite his creamy, smooth neck and suck every last drop of blood out of him…but her love for him was too strong. She couldn't hurt him…

Suddenly, Butters felt a powerful force shove him against the wall, Lena's eyes were now a blood red color, staring madly at the pulsing artery in his neck, her fangs were slightly exposed, breathing heavily. Butters stood wide eyed, terrified, knowing the results would be…but, surprisingly, she stopped.

"I'm sorry," she said, blinking. Her eyes returned to gold green. She looked very embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Butters. It's just whenever I get near blood, I go into instinct mode and I don't think clearly."

"Oh, that's OK," he said.

"I guess I'll take you home."

She brought Butters back to his house, climbing up the wall and dropped him inside his room, not entering it, keeping her promise. It was 9:00. He climbed into bed and went to sleep. He had the same dream as he had at lunch, but it was different: he was standing in Lena's room; she was sobbing next to the bed.

"Lena?" he said. He went to touch her shoulder when she turned around, revealing fangs and an evil smile on her face, and her red eyes glowing. She pushed his head back, ready to bite down and he screamed…

He woke up, his eyes looking all over the place. Soon, his parents entered the room in their bathrobes and pajamas.

"Butters?" said Mrs. Stotch, coming in, dressed in her bathrobe. "What's wrong?"

"Um…nothing," he said. "Just a bad dream."

"Well, stop having bad dreams!" said Mr. Stotch. "Or you'll be grounded."

"Yes, sir," he sighed, defeated.

He stared out the window. Perhaps having a vampire for a friend was bad…yet, Butters liked his friend…she was the only friend he ever had…sure, she was weird and mysterious, but she didn't make fun of him or turn against him. He decided that he wanted her as a friend…


End file.
